ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Green
Casey Green was a video/computer playback operator on 's . In this role, he coordinated video playback within scenes shot for the film and operated the 24-frame video kits which output feed to video and computer monitors for on-set displays. Green is a 1994 graduate of East Stroudsburg University in Pennsylvania, where he majored in Media Communications as well as in Theater and Film. He acted in several plays during his time at the university (including Tennessee Williams' The Night of the Iguana) as well as several plays as part of a stock company of actors for two Pennsylvania playhouses. Months prior to graduating, he began working as a production assistant and graphic artist with Nealy MultiMedia in Pennsylvania, during which time he worked on such projects as local commercials and music videos. Also, from 1994 through 1995, he attended the Gotham City School of Improvisation and Acting in New York. While there, he appeared as an extra in the 1995 film The Basketball Diaries and in an episode of Law & Order. Since moving to California in 1995, Green has held technical responsibilities with the companies T.S. Computers and Play, Inc. In 1999, he co-founded PlayTV, a leading live internet broadcast station. He directed PlayTV's internet webcasts in addition to managing a twelve-member production crew. One of the webcasts he directed was a Star Trek parody entitled "The Prime Directive", a sitcom consisting of twelve thirty-minute episodes. Eight of those episodes were broadcast live, while four were pre-recorded. He remained with PlayTV until February 2001, when he moved on to become Technical Marketing Engineer at GlobalStreams. In June 2002, Green began working full-time as a video/computer playback operator for television shows and feature films. Some of the television shows he has worked on include Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano), The Drew Carey Show (starring Diedrich Bader), Gilmore Girls, ER, Cold Case, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. His early film credits include 2003's Bruce Almighty (and its 2007 sequel, Evan Almighty), The Terminal (2004, featuring Jude Ciccolella, Michael Nouri and Zoë Saldana), 2004's The Manchurian Candidate (featuring Jude Ciccolella, Miguel Ferrer, Charles Napier, Dean Stockwell, and Tracey Walter), 2006's Poseidon (starring Josh Lucas and Mike Vogel), Southland Tales (starring Dwayne Johnson, John Larroquette, Holmes Osborne, and Wallace Shawn), Dreamgirls (starring Eddie Murphy), and Lucky You (starring Eric Bana). Some of his more recent film credits include the Will Ferrell ice-skating comedy Blades of Glory, the Eddie Murphy science fiction comedy Meet Dave (also starring Gabrielle Union), the 2008 film adaptation of the 1960s series Get Smart (starring Dwayne Johnson), the upcoming drama Frost/Nixon (starring Frank Langella), and the anticipated G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (starring Rachel Nichols). Green has even appeared in some of the projects he has worked on; for example, he played a patient on an episode of ER, a lab worker in Get Smart, and is featured in Lucky You as a stand-in. Green's directing experience includes a short film entitled The TimePiece as well as projects for Anheuser-Busch, Warner Bros. Online, BBC, C-SPAN, and Ask.com. He also served as a technical consultant for the TV programs NFL Films and WWF: Tough Enough. External links *CaseyGreen.tv - official site * Green, Casey